vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackmore
|-|Blackmore= |-|With Catch the Rainbow Equipped= Summary Blackmore is a minor antagonist in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Part VII Steel Ball Run. He is a henchman of Funny Valentine. When Lucy Steel investigates Valentine's schemes, she is discovered and Blackmore is tasked with eliminating whoever spied on the President, bringing him in conflict with Mountain Tim, Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli. He uses the Stand, Catch the Rainbow that gives him power over rain. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 9-C with pistol. Varies with Catch the Rainbow Name: Blackmore Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Of pistols), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Catch The Rainbow grants Rain Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Body Control, Teleportation, limited Matter Manipulation, limited Gravity Manipulation, Durability Negation, Weapon Creation, limited Healing, Flight and Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction & Selective Intangibility (For the Stand itself). Resistance to Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation with Corpse Parts (The Holy Corpse allows the holders to resist Scary Monsters and similar abilities) Attack Potency: At least Athlete level physically (Is a highly skilled assassin, broke through a window, being seemingly barely injured). Street level with Pistols. Varies with Catch the Rainbow Speed: Likely Athletic Human, with Massively FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown (Blackmore isn't a physical combat oriented character) Striking Strength: Unknown (Blackmore isn't a physical combat oriented character, however, he managed to break through a window once with seemingly barely injuries) Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Gyro's steel balls). Catch the Rainbow makes it hard to injure him. Stamina: Above Average (Sustained heavy injuries throughout his fights with Tim, Johnny and Gyro but patched them up temporarily with raindrops and carried on) Range: Varies (Can affect the entire region where rain is falling) Standard Equipment: His Stand Catch the Rainbow, a pistol and an umbrella Intelligence: Below average socially wise (Implied to be slightly mentally deficient although it doesn't particularly hamper him in combat). He's otherwise an exceedingly skilled Assassin who's skilled at investigating small details, using his skills for tracking and strategizing. Weaknesses: His Stand loses all functionality in the absence of rain. His healing is temporary and consists of using raindrops to patch the wounds. This wears off when the rain stops, so if Blackmore has patched fatal wounds with rain, he'll die when the rain ends unless he can find a proper way to heal himself or get hospitalisation. Feats: Blackmore Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Catch the Rainbow: Catch the rainbow is a hockey mask-like Stand that gives Blackmore a high degree of control over rain for both offensive and defensive purposes. Its various abilities include: *The first set of abilities apply to the rain. The most basic ability of Catch the Rainbow is causing raindrops to stop in their tracks and float mid-air. This effectively can act as a barrier that can deflect incoming projectiles and as a preventer of enemy movement. The raindrops are impossibly sharp, to the point that Johnny who was moving his hands didn't even realise that his hands were full of holes. Therefore trying to move is very dangerous as it may cause perforation injuries to organs and other body parts. The raindrops are effectively immobile too and don't budge under force, and because of this, they bypass durability and will pass through anything trying to apply force, displacing them and creating holes. Blackmore uses this property to use the stopped raindrops like stepping stones, and can move above the ground.as if he were stepping on air. Blackmore can also shape raindrops into sharp blades and drop them on enemies, embedding them. These are also similarly sharp as the raindrops with Mountain Tim not initially realising that he had blades embedded in his head. *The second set of abilities applies to Blackmore. He can make himself intangible, mimicing water. Physical attacks directly pass through him without affecting him. He can move through the immobile raindrops without injury as well. Blackmore can also disassemble himself into functioning body parts and teleport through raindrops. If there's a raindrop present, Blackmore can manifest out of it. He can, for instance teleport his mouth to the other side of town to inform someone about something, or teleport the whole of himself. This process isn't instantaneous, requiring travelling between one raindrop to another but is still extremely fast. Blackmore can also plug injuries sustained with raindrops healing himself instantly. However, this is but a temporary measure and he'll need proper healing or hospitalisation afterwards in case of serious injuries. Despite the powerful nature of the Stand, it has one crippling weakness. In the absence of rain, it has no function and if the rain stops, it instantly deactivates. BlackmoreRaindrops.png|Blackmore walking on raindrops BlackmoreOnRaindrops.jpg|Blackmore stepping up the raindrops BlackmoreFirst.png|Blackmore stepping down the raindrops BlackmoreBird.png|Blackmore kills a carrier pigeon using raindrops CTRIntangible.png|Blackmore makes himself intangible, enabling raindrops to pass through him effortlessly TimAttacksBlackmore.png|Blackmore disassembles himself upon being attacked by Tim and teleports his mouth near Tim to threaten him CTRSlicingTim.png|Blackmore drops blades made of rainwater on Tim MountainTimDeath.png|Blackmore kills Tim with a Pistol Blackmore_face_crop_sbr_color_v09_035.png|A non Stand User like Lucy Steel is unable to see Catch the Rainbow and sees Blackmore's face directly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners